crstfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob Lost Episode
Story I forgot to tell about something i saw on TV 1 day BEFORE the event with luka happened. I was an Nickelodeon Studios just looking at stuff when I noticed a dark room with a sign saying. "DON'T GO IN!" I thought people were trying to fool me since I read many creepypasta. Anyway I entered in the room trying not to get caught when i notice a disk saying "S!@^E&@& LOST EPISODE" and i was like. "The fuck kind of spelling this is?" I took the disk home, put it into the player and the episdoe had no intro and begin with a morbid picture of Mr. Krabs in negetive edit with spongebob doing his weird dance in Pizza Delivery and this went on for 13 second s until it went to a black screen for a fraction of a second and a static image of Squidwards "unsure face" in negetive edit again until it blacked YET FUCKING AGAIN for 3 seconds and showed a blurry clip of spongebob but their was no sound affects and this went for a few seconds until the screen went statics and a MOTHERFUCKING BLACK SCREEN. "what the fuck!" I said this over and over again untit it begin to show a twisted edit of Hotel Mario and I went like "Did the fucking employees tried to air a YTP out of this shit?" But as soon as bowser laughed a higher pitched version came on and the clip was red and then went to BLACK FOR THE 4rd FUCKING TIME ,but then i saw what happen to look like a blurry face staring at me witha table full of cupcakes and i can tell it might be Pinkie Pie from the cupcakes fanfiction and then faded out and begin showing a clip of Plankton going to this wormhole while screaming but later the thing stopped as he begins to drink soda for 4 seconds and then THE FUCKING VOLUME WENT HIGH AND BURST MY EARS followed by the screen going black and white then went to statics and showed a girl on a well can be seen as she gets clos er and closer to the screen until it begins showing a G major version of the intro but as soon as the island is seen the screen fades to black showing a scary image of spongebob followed by shit happening in the background. until it shows a scene from simpsons showing Homer Simpson going apeshit. and shows scary shit that i don't know why it's their. the rest was a scene of squidward killing patrick and i did take a screenshot of it. God thank that shit is over because i therefore smashed the fucker to tiny sized pieces! I will never forget that spongebob episode with crazy shit happening in my life. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Spongeboob Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Random Capitalization Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT